TUFF Puppy: Bad Blood
by Brandon Vortex
Summary: Kitty and Dudley has been sent to investigate a bizzare murder cases involving bad guys been skinned and their skull been taken away, only to be realise that the murderer is not from this world. Review Plz


**TUFF PUPPY: Bad Blood**

It was a hot day in petropolis but during this terrible hot day many wierd cases happen this day, for example robber been skin off and some of them were missing a head also. The Doom however went missing since past three weeks and theres no sign of them also.

Agent dudley and Kitty, arrive at the crime scene where what they saw next, gonna make them loose their appetite for lunch today. Ugh!...that is sick!"said dudley" what kind a bad guy skined other bad guy?...i been seeing lots of weird stuff today but not like this before!

Kitty then replied" i dont know...but we have a dangerous criminal on the loose in petropolis!" finished kitty. Yeah well...i think ill skip lunch...im already loose my appetite after watching those skinned bodys!" said dudley as he and kitty immediatly leave the crime scene and pursuit the killer. On the rooftop a mysterious cloaked figure watching the TUFF Mobile drove to the DOOM headquaters, as that the figure follow the two tuff agents.

_DOOM HQ_

They arrive at the second crime scene where few tuff agents and police were looking some clues on what happen to the DOOM. Keswick was taking some picture on the blast marks, he then see agent dudley and kitty. keswick begin" ah agent kitty and puppy its ab-about time you came, so" said kitty" any clues keswick?, keswick replied" negative agent katswell it seems im u-u-unable to identify any of these weird blast marks, but my teory says these blast marks came from a unknown weapon.

unknown weapon?" said kitty" hmmm...what kind of bad guy are we dealing with?. I dont know a-agent katswell" finish keswick. Dudley then come in and say" kitty! chief just call that theres a bank robbery at the petropolis Bank, we have to go!. Kitty noded and they both go to the Petropolis bank, but when they arrive they saw something that make them pale. What they saw was a skinned body hung down just then they both heard a scream, they immediatly follow they sound. Once they both find the screaming terror, they saw something unthinkable. There lies a humanoid creature holding a dead robber, it then immediatly ripped out the head of the robbers. Kitty and Dudley saw what that think do immediatly both of them puke on what the saw just now. The alien creature throw the headless body away and immediatly cloaked itself and dissapear.

What the!?" said dudley" where that thing go! what was that thing?!, i-i dont know but, we need to report back to chief!" said kitty. They rush to the TUFF HQ to report back on what they saw, but when arrive they were shocked. The TUFF HQ has been badly trash up and several of TUFF agents were wounded too. Chief then approach them both and say" agent puppy and katswell, in this misson i want you to find the attacker, the discription of the attacker says, it wears a metal mask, wearing a armor, it have a hair what it looks like a dreadlocks or something, and it have a pretty deadly weapon aspecially the cannon on its shoulder. Kitty then gasp on what she heard and say" chief!, that the thing we gonna report to you!. wait wait! hold on" said dudley" why that thing attack the tuff HQ?. Kitty then think for a moments then she finally speak up" i got it! its a diversion!, that creature we saw in the bank was only a diversion!. so what you saying is that thing is playing with us?" said dudley" im so confused right here. Nevermind that!,but before you going to after these thing i want you to disguise yourself as a villan to infiltrate the villans gathering tonight" said chief.

_All villans gathering_

Dr Rabies and Madame catastrophe were the host for the all villans gathering as on that Dr rabies give an announcement. Dear all villans" said dr rabies in his Russian accent" today the DOOM members were missing not just only that, every bad guy was been slaughter and their corpses were hung down, worst off all they were skinned!" the last part immediatly give scare the heck off all villans as they mumbeling some words about the killings. Dudley and Kitty were in there disguise themself as a random villan. Madame catastophe then speaks" we dont know what we dealing with but for sure, this is not your odinary killers, we both manage to gather and stole several top secret file goverment and we found the answer!. Dr Rabies then continued" what we a dealing, is not from this world!, suddenly an explosion happen.

Dr Rabes and Madme catastrophe look around and saw nothing when suddenly they both and all of villans saw some sparks, later on and figure starts to appear and finally they all saw it. The creature wear a metal black mask and armor, in its shoulder on what appear to be a cannon, the hair were much like a dreadlocks, and it hold a spear too. There were three of them and immediatly it attack all of bad guys. They were easily been beated by the alien, some of them been kill also.

The third creature grab Dr rabies and madme catastrophe and immediatly taken them both away while two more of the creature slaughter down many of the bad guys. Kitten and dudley then leap into the action. Two of the creature engage on them, kitty attack the second one but it blocked with ease and grab her leg and throw her away while dudley were also been throw away. After that both of the aliens clocked back and dissapear.

_TUFF HQ_

I cant belived this!" said chief, but chief!" began kitty" we tried our best to stop that that three of them were talking, a stranger step in. It seems you folks have a problem," said the stranger" im rob hoggan, petropolis special ops forces" said the racoon black ops units. Chief said"what we can help you out?, well" said rob" me and my spec ops forces accidently found the hunters lair, its under the petropolis sewer. Hunters?" asked kitty" we dealing a alien hunter?, hunters or simply predators" said rob" they were group of intergalatic alien hunter, exsist since you were even teenagers miss katswell. What!? how come i never heard that before?" asked kitty. Because, its classified and maybe this photos during your graduation can solved you out" finish rob. Kitty look back her graduation photos( copy ) and she saw nothing, she then said" im confused?, take a closer look at the rooftop of the campus" said rob, as she did looked back the pics and look at the rooftop she then gasp.

w-w-what the!?" said kitty" thats the thing i saw earlier the one who throw me away!. Rob then replied back" that right miss katswell, it seems that the predator been watching us all and decide to stay her forever. We better move now!" lets destroy the hunter lair for good and end this nightmare once and for all!" finish kitty as she wear TUFF kevelar armor.

_Petropolis sewer_

Kitty,rob and dudley were walking to the sewer for an hours finally found the hunters nest, once they were inside, kitty and dudley finally found the lost members of DOOM and even found dr rabies and madme catastrophe as well.

"Good we found them all not lets-" before he can finish his sentences, dudley scream off

"woah!, that that!" said both of them look they saw that creature again, but the defernce is it was chain up and it still alive.

"dudley, i think that one is harmless, release that thing"said rob

with that he realease the alien hunter, kitty approach the alien and say to him

"hey can you help us?" said kitty and the creature noded. but before they all can get out, three black armored alien hunter block their way. The three of the hunter attack them all, with dodges and upper cut the fighting was intense. The prisoner predator immediatly eliminate two of the hunter by slice them down.

suddenly The prisoner predator were been grab from behind by the leadder, and throw him away. The two monster ready to fight again only this time the creture began removing its stuff indicating they were ready to fight in hand to hand combat. The prisoner open his mask revealing an hideous face to them, what kitty and dudley saw was beyond their limits, the face was horrifing, when the second one open his mask, that thing face is ten times horrifing than the one.

Two hunters battle as they all watches the hunter fight to see who will wins, finally the prisoner were began to weak and the another one hold his troat to ready to kill his enemy but before the bad blood monster could finish him off, kitty and dudley kick the monster and help the injured rival.

The prisoner Predator began using his wrist computer and began to type something, when that a beeping sound was heard. Kitty and Dudley knows that is a bomb and he started to ran off. The Prisoner leave his wrist computer to detonate in that seconds later the underground sewer expload, the good thing is everone get out alive including the hunters.

Few momments later a space ship arrive with more alien hunter that greets them all,The prisoner then decide to go and the moments later the ship left.

"wow,theres a weird stuff i see everyday, ok lets go back to TUFF and report this back to chief" said kitty katswell.

"im agree with ya, miss katswell" said rob.

"hey before we go back to Tuff, lets buy some food im hungry" said Dudley

THE END

**What a cheesy Ending!, but heck finally done writing anyway.**

**Dont forget to Review!, Onward to my next Projects...**


End file.
